I have the power of the swan! Cure Cygnus is born!
I have the power of the swan! Cure Cygnus is born! is the first episode of Night Sky Pretty Cure! Major Events * This is the debut of Night Sky Pretty Cure! * This is the first appearance of Swanhilde Teich, Leala Gagon, Harper Appleton, Galaxa and the Dark Moon Kingdom. * Swanhilde transforms into Cure Cygnus for the first time. * Cure Cygnus uses "Cygnus Whirlwind!" for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with Galaxa being exited out of the castle by the guards as she begs her mother to come with her but her mother says she has to stay behind to protect the kingdom before taking off her royal necklace and giving it to her saying it will show her the way as she opened a portal before shooing her through. Meanwhile, Swanhilde moving into the dorm with help of her father and sister, Clara as her father argues that she didn't have to move into the dorms. Swanhilde points out she just wants some space from her mother and going to the school her mother wanted would give her a break from her nagging. As they finish, the three hug before leaving. She began to set up her desk when she noticed something streak past the window and hit the balcony. She opened the window door as she looked to see a gold-pale yellow star in a smoking dent as she picked it up a voice called out from the door as she looked to see a girl who introduces herself as her roommate, Eliza. The two get to know each other as she helps Eliza with her unpacking. As they did something else fly by the window. The next morning, Swanhilde is in class now wearing the star as a necklace as she joined the other girls at the side near the boys. The girls eagerly gossiped about learning Pas De Deux today. Swanhilde looked slightly interested while also thinking on what trick she should try to learn on the skateboard. As the class starts up as Swanhilde looked bored through the whole class even though exceptionally well at doing it. During the Pas De Deux portion, she is partnered with Chris who she is surprised to find in a feminine version of the class's dance uniform. She wanted to ask but kept it to herself not wanting to insult him by accident. As the two dance they complement each other on how well they dance as the class ends she stood outside waitting for Eliza while editting her choose your own adventure novel while looking confused when she noticed a shadow cast over her and looked up to see Chris who asks what she was doing and is surprised to see it was a choose your own adventure novel. They start to talk about their love of adventure novels when a scream interrupted them as they ran to see Eliza laying unconscious while a figure stood above her holding a star in it hand as it turns black. The star seemed to sparkle in her pocket catching the figure's attention. The figure told her to hand it over to them but a voice said don't a a figure zoomed out glaring at the figure showing a rabbit as the figure glared at her saying the rabbits name as Galaxia as the figure mutters about killing two birds with one stone as they summon a Estrellanegra. It started attacking them as she, Chris and Galaxia moved out of the way but Swanhilde got hit hard knocking her forward. As she looked to see them about to hit when she took the hit for them when Galaxia's necklace glowed as it shot out and hit her wrist forming her Star Band as she transforms into Cure Cygnus it was a tough go until Cygnus lands a hit knocking it back as she used Cygnus Whirlwind to purify it as the figure says they will be back before disappearing as the darkened star turned back to normal splitting into two stars one landing in Eliza while the other floated and disappeared into Galaxia's necklace as Swanhilde transformed back nearly falling over due to an injury on her leg as she was caught by Chris as the two asked what the hell happened as Galaxia explains. Category:Episodes